elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of GoldStar elevator fixtures
This is a guide to elevator fixtures found in GoldStar elevators. 1970s to 1980s 1970s-1980s batch of GoldStar fixtures Note that some of these fixtures listed below are actually Hitachi's fixtures used on 1970s-1980s GoldStar elevators for some reason. Rectangular buttons (Hitachi) These buttons were made by Hitachi and were used in 1970s-1980s GoldStar elevators. The call buttons had large square lens lights on orange and a small metallic square button on the center. In some small buildings in Hong Kong, there were some handicapped control panels installed on the side of the cab. Some such panel have already using Dewhurst buttons (US81). GoldStar hall station BMBR.JPG|1980s GoldStar hall station with floor indicator. GoldStar hall station GrandHyattBali.jpg|1989 GoldStar hall station, used on the service elevator at Grand Hyatt Bali, Indonesia. GoldStar call button BMBR.JPG|1980s GoldStar call button for terminal/main floor. GoldStar buttons BMBR.JPG|1980s GoldStar car station GoldStar (1988) Floor Button.png|1980s GoldStar car station buttons. Touch sensitive buttons Touch sensitive buttons in GoldStar elevators came out in the mid-1980s. These are rounded square buttons with metal plate and illuminating glass halo. These buttons were made by GoldStar. GoldStar touch sensitive buttons Hotel Cipta JKT.png|GoldStar touch-sensitive buttons. Wedged square buttons (Hitachi) These are another button fixtures made by Hitachi and used on some GoldStar elevators in the 1980s, although not as common as other fixtures mentioned above. Rare GoldStar callbutton 90s.jpg|1980s GoldStar/Hitachi wedged square hall station buttons (credit to YouTube user sumosoftinc). Floor indicators and hall lanterns From the 1970s to mid-1980s, floor indicators were horizontal floor counter with illuminating square acrylic lenses. Sometime in the early 1980s, the inner floor indicator were changed into black floor counter display with illuminating numbers. These indicators are found above landing doors. Digital segments floor indicators were appeared in the mid-1980s. On some elevators there are hall lanterns positioned either on the left or in between the exterior digital floor indicator. These lanterns are either triangular or round lenses with arrows engraved on the center, and light up in green for up and red for down. GS indicator Asemka.jpg|Early 1980s GoldStar hall floor counter with illuminating square lenses. received_1050159041677080.jpeg|1980's GoldStar hall floor indicator (Credit to YouTube user TG97Elevators) received_1034032586623059.jpeg|1980's GoldStar hall floor indicator on a transon panel (Credit to YouTube user TG97Elevators) GoldStar (1988) Hall Indicator.png|Late 1980s GoldStar hall floor indicator with triangular lenses. GOLDSTAR INDICATOR.jpg|Early 1980s GoldStar inner floor counter. GoldStar car floor indicator BMBR.JPG|Another early 1980s GoldStar inner floor counter. GoldStar indicator Hotel Cipta JKT.png|Late 1980s GoldStar inner digital segments floor indicator. 1990 to 1995 1990s batch of GoldStar fixtures (type 1) These are black round buttons with a green, orange or red illuminating halo. It has a very distinctive look; the buttons were flushed on a black trim panel and the car station had a digital floor indicator slanted downward like Otis's Series 1. Some panels simply have a flat, non-slanted digital floor indicator. The intercom button is painted in yellow and had a black phone symbol. In some small buildings in Hong Kong, there is a handicapped control panel installed on the side of the cab. Some such panel have already using Dewhurst buttons (US81 series). LG call button ARS.JPG|1990s GoldStar/LG call button. GoldStar_hallfix_90s.jpg|Typical 1990s GoldStar hall fixtures. GoldStar 90s Hall Indicator.png|1990s GoldStar hall floor indicator which is fully slanted. GoldStar 90s full.jpg|A full view of the panel. GoldStar floor buttons Hotel Ciputra Jakarta 2.jpg|Standard 1990s buttons. GoldStar Dewhurst.jpg|In some small buildings in Hong Kong, there have a handicapped control panel installed on the side of the cab which is using Dewhurst fixtures (but buttons replaced in modern days). GoldStar Indicator.png|1990s GoldStar car floor indicator (1). GoldStar indicator Jakarta ID.png|1990s GoldStar car floor indicator (2). IMG_20141101_153230-1-.jpg|1990s GoldStar car floor indicator. received_915479268471867.jpeg|1990's GoldStar car floor indicator. GoldStar Capacity Badge.png|Capacity badge 1990s batch of GoldStar fixtures (type 2) This fixture consists of black square buttons and a horizontal car floor counter with a digital segment floor indicator. These floor indicators originally from the early 1980s when they had illuminating numbers. They were later continued by LG and as of today they are still being produced by Sigma. LG square buttons.jpg|1990s GoldStar/LG black square buttons. LG black buttons ARS.JPG IMG 2349.JPG|1990s GoldStar car floor counter. 1990s batch of GoldStar fixtures (type 3) These are another batch of fixtures used in the 1990s, mostly on high rise elevators. Black rounded square buttons These are rounded square buttons with black plate, white collar, and illuminating halo. Floor indicators are digital segments with orange triangular arrows. Another type of call buttons is a black round plastic with illuminating triangle on the center. Touch sensitive buttons These touch sensitive buttons looks the same like the black rounded square buttons, but the collar/frame is an illuminating halo. There was also a round touch buttons used on the car station. On some elevators, there may be a beep when the car station buttons are touched. 2nd Retake of GoldStar @ Rajawali Edelweiss|GoldStar elevator at Apartemen Rajawali Edelweiss, Jakarta, Indonesia (video: VR303Elevators) LED text floor indicator This type of floor indicator has large display which consists of three rows of green LED dot-matrix text bar on the bottom, a large red segments display as floor indicator on the center, and green digital segments of date/time and temperature on the top. These floor indicators are very rare and were possibly made in the late 1980s or early 1990s for custom elevators. GS indicator PI east.jpg|GoldStar LED text floor indicator (1). GS indicator PI west.jpg|GoldStar LED text floor indicator (2). Hall lanterns There are two types of hall lanterns used in the 1990s; one type is round acrylic lenses with triangular arrows on the center and would light up in green for up and red for down, and another type is round acrylic lenses with arrow engraved on the center and would light up in white. LG hall lanterns.JPG Arrival bells and chimes From the 1970s to 1990s, a single tone mechanical bell sound was used as arrival chime. Some elevators in the early 1990s are using electronic chimes instead of Hitachi mechanical bell. Some modernized GoldStar elevators have the bell or chime replaced to Sigma's chimes. See also *LG Elevator Fixtures Guide *Sigma Elevator Fixtures Guide Category:Elevator fixtures guide